Purgatory's Hymn
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: [Prequel to Sweet Melody] When he killed him, despite being certain, he felt the nagging sensation beforehand. He felt nothing but gratitude after killing his only friend, but that was until the box was opened. Now, he wanted nothing but to revive the person he killed. The person he belatedly realized he cared for.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: If you've read Sweet Melody, specifically the note in first chapter, then you'll know that Sweet Melody will only have three or so chapters. Well, this is supposed to be it's second chapter, but I changed my mind. Purgatory's Hymn will be a separate story that is connected to Sweet Melody, which will have more chapters to come. I'm warning you, Sweet Melody will be slow (I forgot to tell you that in its second chapter XD).**

 **Excuse me if you ever find any mistakes. And if you do, kindly inform me. Thanks!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of the nights of 35000 B.C.E. when the full moon was peculiarly bloody red. It was believed that when the moon turned red it meant that the _Lord_ was thirsty and _His servant_ would offer a _sacrificial lamb's blood_ and drenched _His_ person on it. It was only a fictional epic story, though. But, on this particular eve someone was bathing on blood.

A mountain that could have been the highest peak and longest in range was almost covered by thick fog. It appeared creepy with its looming and dark appearance under the bloody moon. However, unbeknownst to many, an average village was behind the mountain being protected by obscuring the place from the watchful eyes of those who saught powers in greed.

The village was called Konoha.

In Konoha lived people of two kinds. One was the human race, and the other one was the vampire race. Both were different, but they managed to live together in harmony with one single purpose in life that bound them together.

To praise the Great Creator who had bestowed Konoha one of his nine children and the youngest one to be their protector. Throughout three generations, Konoha had been prosperous and all were satisfied with their life. However, on the fourth generation came changes. It had started with a gigantic nine-tailed fox that had obliterated half of Konoha on its rampage. No one knew where the said fox had came from, or why on its rage it had settled upon their village. But, one thing was certain.

The villagers _loathed_ the gigantic nine-tailed fox, and by default they ridiculed the one who had kept it from doing more damage, believing the vessel was only a disguise of the creature.

Little did the entire Konoha know, the gigantic nine-tailed fox, or kyuubi as it was known, was the said child their Great Creator had blessed them.

It had been nine years since the incident, but no one had forgotten that darkest night. Since then, rumours ensued and blamed the vampires for unleashing the fearful creature. Humans believed that vampires wanted to monopolize Konoha, because they, the humans, could not for they lack special abilities like vampires had. Unlike humans, vampires had special eye ability. They can see movements before hand, can cause varieties of illusions, and each individual had unique powers. Long before, vampires still feed on human's blood, which was voluntarily given to them every seven days in minimum amount in exchange of helping build the illusion that obscured the village from others. But, things drastically changed on the night of bloody moon.

A boy, a fourteen-year old, stood by the closed sliding door made of bamboo and paper in a dark and moonlit room. He wore the family's traditional black hooded coat that protected their eyes from the brightness of mornings. With the hood over his head, only strands of black hair, a pair of shining, red eyes, and the lower half of his face can be seen.

"Why?" the boy asked; his voice was so low, yet it seemed to be loud enough in the silence. "Did you know?"

"Yes, son." the boy heard a man's voice replied. It was his father.

"Can...can you t-tell me...be-before...before..." the boy faltered. If he could, he would have withered on his spot.

"The kyuubi..." started another voice. This time, it was gentle, soft, and feminine. It was his mother. "...the kyuubi is the Great Creator's youngest child."

"Why did he attack?" asked the boy.

"We do not know, but...after the investigation..." the man paused. "We learned that one of our kin had caused the attack. That man, he was thought to have died on his hunting, but then came back from the grave. We informed the now reinstated Third Hokage and the council, but the latter insists that we planned it when the truth was not."

"It was a sacred secret that no one must know, son." the woman continued. "Only the Hokage, the vampire's head and partner, and the vessel knew of this."

"Vessel?" inquired the boy.

"Yes. Vessel. As our eldest and next in line, you must know this... The kyuubi had been residing in a human called jinchuuriki in order to continue protecting us. The first jinchuuriki was Queen Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the First Hokage. She was from another village, and a distant relative of Senju Clan; the Uzumaki Clan. On earlier days, the first Uchiha, Indra, and the first Senju, Ashura, were brothers. However, Ashura, the youngest did not inherit the abilities Indra possessed that originated from their father, but still lived as long as the eldest. It also applies to us now. Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki. The Hyuuga is also our relative, but doesn't have a long lifespan." the woman took a moment to breath. "For two generations, Queen Mito housed the kyuubi until she passed it on her grand niece, Princess Kushina Uzumaki, for the third generation. And now on the fourth generation her and the Fourth's son became our present jinchuuriki. But, the mass was ignorant of these information. They could not decipher the host from the kyuubi."

"Because of the incident nine years ago, humans has lost their trust on us. They no longer give us their blood, and we will not resort on forcing them. It's against our Great Creator's wishes. Our elders though wanted to prove humans wrong through coup 'd etat(?), but I won't let it." the man said.

"Do not fret, my beloved son. This is for the good of our people as one of Konoha's pillars." the woman assured the boy. A smile could be heard in her voice. "As a pillar, we must banish the fear in people's heart."

"By eliminating our whole clan?" asked the boy, who in turn received two nods from his parents that were sitting in front of him with their backs facing the child. The couple were illuminated by red moon.

"You do understand, right?" asked the man, before going on without waiting for his son's answer. "Just...just take care of Sasuke. Take care of him...please."

"I will."

Silent tears streamed down the boy's cheek and dropped on the wooden floor, leaving a wet trail on its wake as the said boy inched closer to his parents. He then raised his right hand that revealed a short sword. And in a flash, blood splattered almost the entired wall and floor. For a few moments, the boy mourned for his parents. It pained him so much it almost suffocated him, but he had to be strong for his younger brother. He did not want to kill his huge family, but it had to be done by someone who was capable of rational thinking and selflessness. And, it was no other than him. He knew his younger brother will hate him and wish for his death. But, then again, it must be done.

"Mom... Dad... Don't worry, okay? Sasuke will grow up strong and rebuild our clan anew." the boy sniffled.

A new pressence was felt, and the boy hid in the shadows again until the door slid open.

"Mom! Dad!" the newly arrive one, a nine-year old boy with short black hair, big dark eyes, and pale skin in black high-collar shirt, screamed upon seeing his parents lying on the floor in the bloody mess of a room. The little one kneeled and shook the bodies whilst crying and calling out.

"Hello, little brother."

The young one stopped abruptly when he heard his brother's voice. He looked up and saw a figure stepped out of the shadows, taking the hood off his head. "Itachi-nii." he whispered. "Wh-what happened here!? Who killed them!?"

"I did." was the monotone reply from Itachi, whose face was now void of any emotions.

"What? You're lying! Tell me who did this!" Sasuke insisted.

"I told you, it's I, who killed them." Itachi repeated as he walked toward his younger brother and crouched down, staring down on Sasuke with his red eyes. "Look at me and I shall show you."

And Sasuke did.

Itachi showed Sasuke how he massacred the whole clan using his illusion. Sasuke begged for his brother to stop but was sadly ignored. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Stop it! Please! Nii-san!" he would yell.

"See my eyes? If you achieved this, come to me with so much hate, the only way to get stronger, and kill me."

"No! Please! Nii-san!"

Itachi, however, only turned his back to hide a single tear from his brother. A single tear, which would be the last of his tears. And then, he took off and disappeared into the night under the watchful bloody moon with one thought lingering in his mind.

 _I hope with this, you will awaken your sharingan and kill me...so I could be with mom and dad, too._

* * *

"Sasuke!" a high pitch tone of a young male called out through the woods. At the middle of a small clearing was a blonde haired boy in dirty rags. The said boy was a healthy twelve years old one with tanned skin, round cornflower blue eyes, and three whiskers-like scars on each cheek. He cupped his hands around his lips and called again. "Saaasukeeee!" And then, run off for a good twenty five meters before screaching to a stop near a riverbank. On the river bank was a black hooded figure, drinking water from the running river. "Sasuke." called the blonde yet again.

Hearing his name, the hooded figure stood and turned around to face the other. He was a little taller than the blonde.

"Sasuke..." a small frown on the blonde's marred face was visible.

"Why are you still following me, Naruto?"

Naruto, the blonde in rags, can not see Sasuke's obscured face, but could feel the scowl he had on. "I need to stop you from killing your brother." he stated, which Sasuke only snorted at. "Please. Let it go now."

"Let it go? He killed my entire clan, and left me alone, Naruto!"

"I know-"

"No, you don't!" Sasuke's posture became stiff. "What do you know!? You have no family, not a single one, to loose and feel the grief! You're alone from the very beginning! While I lost everyone on a single night! And to make it worse, it was my own brother's doing!"

"Listen 'ere, you prick! There could've been a reason. I know Itachi. He's a good guy! You're his brother. You should know that he loves you!"

"He didn't! He only wanted power! What evidence do you have anyway?"

"...I... I don't have any..." Naruto faltered.

"See?" the hooded boy mocked, gesturing his hand as though to present something. "He had been distant to me a few days before he killed everyone. I also heard from the others about our kin causing the kyuubi attack. I'm sure it was Itachi that had caused it."

"But...it's not enough to prove he was the one behind it."

"Keep insisting, Naruto. Just accept the fact that your friend, Itachi, was the cause of your misfortune in life. I'm only doing you a favour by killing him."

It was certain in Sasuke's voice that he could not be deterred, but Naruto kept on giving excuses like saying Itachi must have been ordered to impliment the massacre. However, Sasuke countered by stating the fact that Itachi was branded traitor for both the kyuubi attack and Uchiha massacre. The boys bickered still, and then threw punches until Sasuke, being a vampire and stronger than the other, had the upper hand by pinning Naruto beneath him.

"Keep resisting and I'll end your life." Sasuke growled.

"I will if that's what could stop you from murdering your last relative!" Naruto retorted back.

It happened so fast, no one knew how it ended, but Sasuke could somehow feel he would regret his decision for the rest of his life.

 _"To see someone close to you in danger or died would awaken your Sharingan, or the Mangekyou Shaeingan."_ Sasuke remembered his father had once told him.

Even though worn out, Naruto kept brawling against Sasuke, who was holding his true strength back. The blonde leaped back to avoid the kick the hooded one brought down that cracked the ground. Without sparing a second, Sasuke moved forward, bringing his left hook and hitting Naruto on his right cheek. And then, the boy clad in dark coat followed up a right hook to the blonde's kidney area. Naruto flew to his right after the heavy blows he had recieved. The blonde's right shoulder collided with a tree's trunk so hard the boy could hear his shoulder joint dislocated, before dropping limp on the ground.

Dried leaves that scattered the forest floor crunched under Sasuke's weight as he stepped on it, walking to his friend. He stopped before the still form of the blonde.

The river made some splashing noise as it ran through a small potruding rock, birds that nestled above the trees made chirping noise, and the morning atmosphere felt so calm. The tranquility masked the danger that was between the boys. No one would suspect anything amiss if none would look around.

"Stop going after me, dumbass." Sasuke spoke as he pulled his hood closer to his face. He heard a groan from the blonde, who then grunted as he pushed his person off the ground to sit.

"Sasuke..." Naruto spat blood, sighed, and looked up. "You're strong. Stronger than me. You're smart, yes. But, don't you see or feel it? I may know nothing of the kyuubi attack and your clan's massacre, but I just know... Itachi did it with a purpose and that he loves you."

"Think whatever you want. He could be manipulating me, and you could say I'm being childish. But, know one thing, Naruto. He killed my family and I will kill him for that!" Sasuke snarled. Turning on his heel, he leaped up and disappeared into the canopy of leaves. He left the blonde who was saddened by his choice in life.

Almost, if not all, everyone who knew Naruto thought he was a naive person, but if one would understand more he could say the blonde was only being fair. No one really knew the truth behind Itachi's actions, he was certain and aware that the higher ups knew the real thing. He could not judge a person by its actions without knowing the reasons behind it. Until then, Naruto wanted Sasuke to remain in the village and then seek for the truth, not kill out of rage. The blonde would admit he would do the same thing in the beginning, but once he had calmed down he could think rationally and realize it would be not good to let his heart be devoured like what was happening to his friend.

"Do not let the child murder his sibling." Naruto heard someone spoke. Its voice was thick and gruff. The boy knew who it was; the one that must be respected above all and next to the Great Creator. "That child...do not let him..."

"M'lord-" Naruto began.

"Halt, my kit. Call me Kurama."

"Right. Kurama, how can I stop him, when he's so hell bent on his goal."

"I shall tell you what I know, so listen good, kit."

"Okay."

* * *

Twenty one years had passed, yet Sasuke appeared to be no older than sixteen. _Benefits of being a vampire._ He thought with a smirk. Since he had left Konoha, Sasuke had been training, honing his vampire skills beyonds its limits. His darkened heart blocked every thing that would humble him. He even went as far as feeding on humans and draining them of their blood that would kill them. There was no remorse as he killed in order to maintain his youth and increase his strength. No words could describe precisely how he had gotten stronger, but one could say Sasuke had been to hell and back. Naruto had stopped chasing after him. And now, he was ready to face his estranged brother, Itachi.

But, he lack a thing Itachi has.

The Mangekyou Sharingan.

 _How could I acquire it? Itachi gained his through hardships._

 _"When you see someone close to you in danger, or you being in a bind, you would awaken your sharingan. And then, the Mangekyou should they die."_ Sasuke remembered his father had once told him.

Rolling on his side on his bed in the room he rented for three hours, Sasuke glared at the wall with grim thoughts. _If it's the only way to aquire it in order to surpass him, then I shall do it._ He told his self.

For four months, Sasuke spent his time seeking Itachi, and finally he knew where to face the man. But, at dusk on the outskirts of a small island Naruto appeared before him. The blonde was now thirty three years old, but seemed to be at least five years younger than his age. The man wore a mamoth's fur, protecting his person against the cold wind that brought big waves of ocean to the rocky side of land.

"Are you here to stop me?" asked the raven haired man; his hood was down, revealing his pale and flawless facial features, and dark sharp eyes. His face and tone of voice were both void of any emotion.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes that sparked with determination and defiance. "No." he answered, surprising the other.

"Oh?" Sasuke snickered. "Why the change of heart, Naruto? What is the purpose of you being here?"

"To tell you the lies that they fabricated to hide the truth behind until forgotten."

"Do you not think it matters not to me? I desire to aquire Mangekyou Sharingan, but I have to kill Itachi first. He was the person I used to love and look up to, so taking his life would certainly awaken my powers. And then, once I did I shall take his eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Is it not wonderful? I will get my revenge and reward!" Sasuke gave a maniacal grin.

The blonde shook his head. "You are a tad bit unhinged, I see. But, allow me to inform you that Itachi did not wish to kill your entire family."

"Save that petty excuse of an explanation of yours, and stop defending that fiend." Sasuke snarled.

Naruto knew words would not reach Sasuke, thus he resorted to battle.

In a flash, Naruto disappeared on his spot and reappeared behind Sasuke, who then leaped to his right in time to avoid a fatal punch from the blonde man. The punch could have fracture a bone as it was capable of pulverizing five inches in diameter and two inches deep of soil. Not wasting a second, Naruto followed Sasuke, giving a round house kick that hit the dark haired man on his chin and sending him to direction of body of water where he skidded three times, before sinking down. Naruto knew it was not enough, so he prepared for the other's first move. And, as the blonde anticipated, Sasuke rose up with a burst and flew straight to Naruto, who had crossed his arms to block the oncoming punch. However, it never landed as Sasuke manouvered behind Naruto and kicked his back. The blonde was astounded by the sudden disappearance of his opponent, and the agonizing pain on his back that sent him down. Not minding the pain, Naruto pushed his person away as he felt danger. The blonde crouched, and looked up to see a sword stuck on the ground where he supposed his heart should have been.

"So, you're dead set on taking my life." Naruto commented.

Pulling his sword out and flicking the dirt away, Sasuke said, "You are a hindrance that I need to eliminate."

"Heh." the blonde snickered and attacked once again.

Things happened so fast, both of them had no clear idea how it even happened. But, one thing was certain.

Sasuke would regret his decisions.

Blood dripped down onto the water. The current made the red liquid swirl and disappeared. Up above was Naruto held by Sasuke with his left hand wound around the neck tightly. Sasuke had his sword pierced through Naruto's liver.

"Any last words?" inquired the dark haired man. Bright yellow full moon illuminated the two men.

Naruto loosened his gripped on the other's wrist, smirked, and opened his mouth, saying his last three words as his final breath left his lungs.

Not hearing what was being said and deeming it nonsense, Sasuke opened his palm and watch his once friend's body sunk in the water and drifted by the current away.

"Farewell... Naruto."

Sasuke closed his eyes as though mourning his friend's death by his hands, and when he opened them Mangekyou Sharingan swirled to life in his eyes. With a lopsided smirk, he spoke. "Thank you for the farewell gift, dumbass."

* * *

Had it not been for the last fight, Sasuke would have battled against Itachi. He regret none though as he finally possessed the Mangekyou.

While hunting for blood under the watching new moon, Sasuke heared something. It was a sort of hum. It had no significance to him and was about to continue on his trek, but he felt compelled. His feet moved as though it had its own mind, and lead him to where the hummning came from. Listening well, he noted how it felt like eulogy, but sounded hopeful.

 _For he hath careth and loveth so much_

 _Thou sins shall be forgiven but_

 _Forgot not deed for he still ache_

 _Thine ignorance hath made thee fall._

At the middle of the meadow sat a man on a boulder. The person had waist-length fierce red hair and wore red and gold robes like no other. It was that person who sang, but then stopped when he sensed someone.

"You are lost." the red headed man stated.

Lingering between woods and meadow was Sasuke, staring at the back of the man. "No, I'm not." he said, eliciting a humourless chuckle from the red headed one.

"I know. You are seeking blood."

Silence followed after the red headed's statement. To anyone the atmosphere would have been uncomfortable, but to these two people they never care. A sigh escaped the stranger. He then stood, and hopped down, before turning to face Sasuke. The raven noted the man's vibrant and sharp eyes that resembled a beast, scarred cheeks like someone he knew only it was more profound, elongated ears, and, looking down, he saw a fox tail's tip under those robes.

"What are you?" demanded Sasuke.

"A sacred beast." was the direct answer the vampire recieved. "Tell me. You are lost, are you not? Your soul, I mean. Your heart is so dark, blinded by grief and rage." as the sacred beast spoke, he walked toward the vampire, rounding him like a predator would. "You wanted the pain to go by killing. You murdered your only real friend, because you thought of him a nuisance, your weakness. By elliminating him you believe you got stronger. And now you seek revenge. You are an avenger." Stopping in front of Sasuke, he said, "But, the sad truth is no matter what you are alone and in pain."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. "What do you want?"

"I want what you want." the man smiled lopsisedly, showing his sharp fang.

"I want to kill _him_."

The red headed shook his head. "That is not what your heart desires." he said. Fishing something out, he added, "Here. Take this."

Sasuke eyed the small box on the other's palm, wondering what it was. But, he took it nonetheless.

"After knowing what is inside, you shall know what your heart truly desires. In order to attain that desire, sing the Purgatory's Hymn."

"Purgatory's Hymn?"

"Yes. It's in the box."

Sasuke averted his eyes from the enchanted being to the small black box that was resting on his palm. He eyed it, scrutinizing the thing as he did not know what to expect from. For a moment he felt the world around him stopped its movements altogether. He could not feel the tint breeze, could not hear the lightlest sway of leaves, he could only feel everything stopped. And then, he felt small warm in his cold world and he saw a tiny speck of light in his dark space. The longer he stared at the box, the bigger the light and the warm he was feeling.

"Go home."

The vampire heard a foreign yet familiar voice of a boy, snapping him back to reality.

"What...on earth is this...?" Sasuke whispered in the air upon looking up and not seeing the red headed man. "What was that illusion just now? And, where did he go?" he looked around. Not finding the man, he shrugged his shoulders, tucked the box in his back pocket, and went off.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

An agonizing scream tore the thick forest as birds and other land animals departed away from the source of the scream at the darkest hour of the night. In a small clearing were two persons illuminated by the silver moon. One of them was a tall man clad in black and tattered cloak from head down with a lithe woman hanging by her neck that was connected to a mouth. Blood soaked the woman's white night dress and more blood dribbled down from her neck as the man bit deeper and sucked more.

"...ple...please..." the woman choked.

Hearing the weak plea seemed to snap the man back as he abruptly pulled away, dropping the woman in the process. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost drain you of your blood. I'm just hungry." he apologized, but it went unheard as the woman had already died. "I'm sorry..." he repeated. He walked closer to the woman, kneeled, and picked her in his arms. _She's beautiful...shame on me._ He thought to his self and walked away from the place he killed the woman.

* * *

A gloved left hand put a dark clothing in a dark brown traveller's bag before pulling the ropes from either sides to close it. And then, it was hauled off the bed as Sasuke slid it on his left shoulder. Without double checking anything, he made his way out of the lodge room, closing the door behind him. He passed by several rooms before he reached the staircase and walked down a plight. "I'm leaving." he told the teenage male behind the reception desk when he reached it, giving the key to his room back.

"Isn't it a bit late?" asked the teen with chestnut hair as he reached for the key.

"So?" retorded Sasuke before turning his back of the teen and leaving the lodge through the entryway.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." the teen shook his head in dismay. "What a rude person." he muttered as he sat on his stool and picked up a worn out book.

Sasuke pulled up his black hood, securing his face, and turned the knob with his left hand to open the door that made a creaking noise. The man paid the noise no heed as he stepped out, closing the door behind, and looked up at the starry night sky. He took in and exhaled the cool air, his visible dark eyes reflected defiance and determination as he set off for what would be a long journey.

It must have been five hours, more or less, yet the smell of decay lingered strongly in the air that made him feel his hungry as his sensitive nose detected the what must be a delectable blood of a virgin woman. Licking his lips, Sasuke stepped out of the woods and into the clearing where dried blood stained the forest floor. He neared it and kneeled on his knee. "He was here." he mumbled certainly. Looking up from the blood stain on the ground to ahead of him, Sasuke stood and walked, believing the person he was seeking had taken the path he was currently walking on.

The forest was thick with fog as dawn eventually made itself known. But, despite the almost zero visibility, Sasuke still walked on as though there was no thick fog shrouding his vision. And even with dried leaves and twigs littered the soil under him, the dark haired man never made a single, small noise. It was like he knew where to step to avoid making any unneccessary sounds so as to stay hidden from everything. Soon, the sun was already above the horizon before the man when he came out of the forest. He readjusted his cloak, hiding more of his face in his hood, before continuing his trek toward a small town ahead that he can clearly see from the cliff.

By the time Sasuke reached the outskirts of town it was almost noon. He passed by wheat field and farmers harvesting, ignoring the wary eyes trained on him as they suspected him being a vampire. It was known to all humans that vampires are co-living with them on earth and had long since accepted the fact. However, there were small villages and towns that had no vampires living with them, and the occasional rumours of dead people with bite marks on their necks made humans feared vampires.

"Halt!" exlaimed a bold forty-year old farmer with short gray hair covered by a straw hat, pointing his blunt rake at Sasuke, who halted his pace and stared at the old man. "You cannot enter this town. Go back!"

"I am not here to cause you any trouble, old man. I am merely passing through." replied Sasuke in monotone without blinking.

"I don't care! You are a vampire, are you not?" the farmer asked, getting brave by each second as his co-workers joined him in stopping the vampire.

"Yes, I am. But, like I said, I only want to pass through while I search for my brother."

"What? You're brother? You mean..." the old farmer's voice trembled. "...that guy who was walking with a lady's corpse in his hands?"

"Corpse?" Sasuke frowned a little.

"Yes! Now that I know for certain you two are siblings I cannot let you in! Now go away!"

"Go away! Go away!" the other farmers joined the old man in pushing Sasuke away.

Sasuke did not want to cause a scene, and so he slowly back away from the yelling crowd. He was a good distance away from the farmers when all the yelling had stopped, and he looked over his right shoulder briefly before he disappeared in air. He decided he could not roam the small town freely like the previous one he had been. The humans were not as welcoming to vampires like him. And so, he made up his mind to enter the town at night when he can take off his cloak and he would look like more human.

* * *

A man with long, blood-red hair in low ponytail sat silently at the center of the dark and unknown place where light streamed through the glass ceiling with his leg crossed. The light illuminated his person, making him looked ethereal with his red robes with golden linings shone, his skin was ashen white, and his sharp-looking eyes was red like a fox. On his lap were his palms facing upward, and a bluish-white orb was floating on it.

"It has been 48 days." the man spoke, looking down the orb.

 **"I'm sorry..."** a young, almost feminine if not for its small rough voice of a boy spoke. It originated from the orb.

Smiling a little, the man said, "Don't be. It isn't your fault."

 **"But, I failed to speak the truth to him."**

"I know. You need not to speak, but act. Your actions speak louder than words. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to wake up his sleeping heart though."

 **"...what do we do now?"**

"We wait."

 **"Until when?"**

"Until he opens the box."

 **"Would it not take long? For all we know he has forgotten all about it, or left it somewhere."**

The man only chuckled at the worry that was prominent in the boy's voice. "Have faith little one."

 **"...will I remember?"**

"Depends." he shrugged.

 **"On what?"**

"I do not know. There is a handful of reasons, but know this that he will find you. _That_ , I'm certain of."

 **"I don't know how you can say things like you really know it, but I trust you...Kurama."**

"Hm. You better. Just be patient, Naruto."

* * *

Laughter sounded from a group of vikings that settled at the rocky mountain side one night. Tents were already set up and families were preparing to retire while a selected few men circled around their campfire to take watch. Soon, everyone but five men was fast asleep. Those still awake men remained around the campfire, sharing their hunting stories and jokes whilst drinking something off a mug that was made of mamoth's bone. Things were calm, but little did they know of the danger that was lurking behind the shadows.

Sasuke crouched behind a huge boulder, watching the group of vikings from afar with his sharingan activated that spun slowly, almost like a predator in hunger. He watched the bulky men as they merry, and with his trained eyes he can read the words the men spoke through their moving lips, but cannot understand their language. He had planned to wait until one viking remained to feed on without the risk of alarming anyone, but it seemed to him that none of the five vikings would sleep for the rest of the night.

The young vampire frowned a little.

Hours after hours of waiting, and dawn would break soon yet Sasuke had not fed. He was so hungry he would rather ambush the vikings, but the consequences that would follow would probably kill him. So, despite his hunger he remained still on his spot, waiting patiently for his chance to strike.

Sasuke's narrowed eyes widened a fraction briefly as he perked up upon seeing a man from the group of five vikings stood up and stretched. His red eyes followed the man as he walked away from his group to a nearby woods. Taking it as his chance, Sasuke followed the man subtlety.

The huge man shuddered as he emptied his bladder, unaware of a pair of red eyes that was staring at his back. He adjusted his fur pants back up and turned around, meeting Sasuke's powerful left punch that knocked him out.

"I'm borrowing you for a moment." said the vampire lowly at the down viking. He then hauled the man up by his front fur coat, and barred his fangs to bit down on his neck. _His blood is almost tasteless, but this will suffice for now._ He thought as he sucked more blood.

Meanwhile, the remaining four vikings at the campfire were oblivious of the danger that their comrade was currently in as they went on with entertaining their selves. However, one did notice that their comrade was taking so long, and so he inquired the group if he should check him but was told to have faith. They felt the sensation of unease though when dawn broke the horizon and their comrade had yet to return. And so, without asking the group, one of them left only to come back with unconscious man on his back. They believed the man only passed out from the alcohol they had, not noticing the bite wound on his neck that was hidden by the thick fur coat.

Several miles from the vikings' campsite was Sasuke. His cloak and hood protected him from the sun rays as he walked to the east where the sun was rising up. He halted his pace, tilted his head up, and thought.

 _It has been so long that I lost count of the days... When will I achieve my goal? And when I did, what's next?_

* * *

"Why did you not let me go, Master?" a woman in night dress asked. She was standing and facing the setting set. To her left was a man in dark cloak covering his entire person, sitting on a stump.

"I was alone." said the man. "I want a companion until the day I died."

"The day you died?"

"Yes. I am awaiting my younger brother. He will come to me one day and kill me."

"Why, my master?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see mom and dad." the man replied. He then rose to his feet, dusting his cloak. "It has been so long. I think it is time to face him. But, he'd hate it if I hold back when we fight. I want him to get stronger. Stronger than me."

Wind blew gently, caressing the two persons by the cliff and ruffling the man's hood that swayed a little to the side revealling his face and his red eyes glowed as the sun finally settled behind a mountain.

The sky was now dark with stars twinkling down the earth. The man, Itachi, pulled his hood down and the woman spoke. "Are you planning on telling your brother the whole truth?" she asked.

Itachi did not reply immediately, but said he wanted to tell his brother. "He won't listen though..." he trailed off. "In his eyes he sees me as the murderer that annihilated our whole clan. He sees no more and hears no more, but the screams of his family screaming at him for help." he paused as he took a breath. "Even if he lets me explain...and listen, I still want to die in his arms...by his hands and no one else's."

"You really miss them, do you not master?" she asked, referring to Itachi's late parents.

"Yes...so much." whispered Itachi.

"What do you think will happen to your brother if you left him now?" the lady ask once again as she observed the man that had his back on her. Her dark eyes were shining with knowledge to something only she knew of.

"He will live."

The woman smiled humourlessly whilst closing her eyes briefly, and said, "But he isn't living now, is he? Master?" she said as she looked at the man's back.

Confused at what his companion had told him, Itachi turned to face the woman to ask. "Whatever you mean? You are only a ghoul behind that beautiful husk."

"I am and I thank you for that." the lady dipped her head with a smile. Straightening up and looking the man in the eye, she said, "However, I once was a human. Living my life up and down until you took it away!" she glared at the man, who was unfazed. The lady walked forward slowly and stopped when she was two feet away from Itachi. "He is living, your brother...but, he isn't." she whispered through the night. "He is full of sorrow, pain, rage, and hate. He has nothing in his heart, but those feelings...those sensations that numb his other senses. It makes his heart hard, his ears close, his eyes unseeing, his mind blank, and it makes him what he is now... A lost child." she paused. "Now, tell me what happens after he killed you. His goal...you...is what makes him move forward, but what if you are no more? What then? ...he will be forever lost."

"You are a ghoul. You shouldn't speak these things to someone who had been through so much. I live as I drink blood, and had taken so many lives including yours...and yet I still live. I am not worthy of life. I am a black stain in our creator's white canvas that should begone." Itachi said monotonously. He was stoic on the outside that one could say he was merciless, but in his heart Itachi had been thinking.

 _She has a point. I need to give my brother something that is worth living for, which is absolutely not me. It must be... Naruto._

Taking a deep breath, the man looked up at the dark sky. _It's a starry night tonight._ Itachi noted, and closed his eyes to feel his surroundings. He can hear laughter of humans enjoying their day from miles afar. He can also hear the cries. Furthermore, he can feel their emotions filtering through him like air. Since he was a youngling...as far as he can remember he can always feel other's emotions that he got used to it. But, what he could not bear was the grieving soul of his younger brother. The man had first thought that should he die by the hands of his brother, Sasuke, then the said brother would be healed. What Itachi had failed to see was how deep Sasuke had fallen. _It must be too deep that Sasuke wouldn't be able to pull his self up the surface alone._ Itachi thought.

Itachi looked back forward whilst opening his eyes. His face was void of any traces of what he truly feels. "He's close." he said to his companion, who nodded her head that Itachi did not see but rather felt the motion in the air. "He isn't strong enough. Let us move from here."

"As you wish my lord." the woman bowed.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And before Sasuke knew it, twenty one years had gone by. And yet, it seemed to be yesterday that he had last seen his brother to him.

Sasuke rubbed at his right eye with his knuckles, panting as he did whilst walking under the heat of the sun at noon in a dried place where trees or grass were nowhere to be seen. He had been trudging in the desert for three days and two nights without food, but he can live without it as long as he had enough blood supply with. But then, his blood packet had run out yesterday and now he struggled to find any living things to feed on. And after searching deligently with his eyes, he found a small creature that resembled a large lizard.

Not wasting any more time, Sasuke disappeared on his spot and reappeared by the rock where he found the creature in the blink of an eyes. The creature did not have the oppurtunity to jumped away from the man as the said man grabbed it and sunk his fangs in it. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, someone was watching him from afar.

Approximately fifty miles North of Sasuke, Itachi was watching him behind his hood and beside him was the woman he had been travelling with.

"It's time." Itachi said softly and stepped forward.

"Are you certain?" asked the woman. She appeared nonchalant, but inside her ghoul body was the caring woman she used to be. "You aren't feeling well recently. You won't last long against him despite his weakened state."

"It matters not anymore. I stalled our meeting for so long it's overdue. Furthermore, I can see it clearly now. He's worn out. Besides, I can't stand this feeling anymore...seeing him...lost and doesn't know where to go. I think it is high time to confront him."

The woman smiled as she closed her eyes. "I get this feeling that for once you did the right decision."

"Yeah..."

 _If only I trusted my little brother back then...maybe...things would be so different._


	3. Chapter 3

Wind blew across two men facing one another, bringing dust that never bothered them in the least. Both men were clad in dark cloaks and hoods covered their heads, obscuring their faces from one another, but their blazing sharingan eyes were visible. One was looking calmly while the other, the younger one, glared maliciously.

"You finally grace me with your presence... _nii-san_." said Sasuke, lacing menace with the last word and baring his fangs.

"I thought it is about time, brother." replied Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked lopsidedly, and spoke. "Good, because today will mark the day of your death."

Meanwhile, the lady who had been with Itachi was watching the brothers from afar under the shade of two palm trees. Her white night dress stilled as she stood unmoving without batting her eyes, waiting for the battle between the men.

Slowly, a smile morphed into her pale and bluish skin when she felt something good was about to come in spite of the fight that she will witness soon. "I guess my instinct is still alive." she spoke to the with.

It was not long after the corpse lady spoke that Sasuke initiated the first move. The young man kicked off toward the eldest with his left arm pulled back, ready to punch. Itachi, with his blazing Mangekyou Sharingan, saw the attack and simply side-stepped to his right as Sasuke's punch landed on the hot sand that absorbed most of its power. Undeterred by his failed attack, Sasuke went to follow his first move by throwing a right hook charged with electricity to Itachi, who merely jumped back to dodge. However, lightning caught the man's cloak on his torso and burned a larger part of the dark material, exposing a pale and unmarred firm chest.

"You are faster. You've gotten strong, Sasuke." Itachi commented with a smile.

Straightening up as he tuned down his lightning, Sasuke smirked and replied, "Yeah, and you've gotten rusty." He then rushed to his brother, punching and kicking, while Itachi blocked most of the assault as some went through and hit him on various parts. And finally, a very hard and powerful left punch from Sasuke hit Itachi's abdomen, sending the man twenty five meters away before skidding on the sand more farther.

Inhaling a lung-ful of air and exhaling it in one go, Sasuke frowned upon seeing Itachi slowly pushing his self back on his feet. _Something does not sit right._ He thought. And then he said, "Itachi. Why are you not fighting back?" he paused as his opponent stood straight and staring at him calmly. "Fight me, you MURDERER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Dusty wind blew again and beads of sweat rolled down Itachi's forehead to his left cheek and to his chin, hanging on it steadily. The man's brows furrowed in both pain and heat. _I may not be in my former health, but I still worry for him. What if I killed him? No. He is stronger... I can see it. He will prevail this fight. He will...kill me._ He ended his thoughts with conviction as he schooled his facial emotion into neutral and inquired, "Do you really wish to take my life, brother?"

Sasuke snorted with a small smirk. Raising a brow, he replied, "Do you need to ask that? I believe we already established our relationship. But, for the sake of formality then yes. I want you dead by my hands!"

"Very well..." Itachi closed his eyes briefly as he sighed through his nose. Looking back at his brother, he showed his malicious grin and dashed forward to Sasuke.

"I didn't know until now that a fight between two vampires is this boring." the lady said to her self whilst watching the men throwing punches and kicks to one another under the shade of palm trees. She followed the men's movements with her eyes as the vampires went to her right before going back to left. "This is getting boring."

Just then, a huge and blazing ball of fire erupted that engulfed the two vampires. The lady did not know to whom it came from, but one thing was certain for her.

She was astounded at the raw power.

Dark gray smoke appeared when fire vanished. It took quite some time before the smoke dissipated without wind, revealing nothing but the shining sand particles that turned into glass.

The corpse lady cocked her head a little to the right, wondering where the vampires had disappeared to.

There was a burst that shook the sandy ground and Itachi emerged from it covered in dust. Soon, Sasuke followed the older man's example some feet across the other. Both men had blisters in their body, but the younger had it worst with blood flowing from the cut above his right brow. Sasuke spat blood to his right and flickered to Itachi. They exchanged blows and after twenty minutes of non-stop taijutsu and ninjutsu, Itachi had managed to land a hard knee on Sasuke's diaphragm, which caused the younger man to hack as blood came out his mouth and bend forward, followed by an elbow hitting the back of his head that sent him down even more and a strong kick to his left cheek sent him away.

As Sasuke was still suspended in air, Itachi noticed a black cube came out of his brother's pocket. Being inquisitive, the man went and picked the thing up just as his brother fell. Itachi turned the box in his hand, looking for the opening, which he found and opened it. Light flashed before him, blinding his red eyes momentarily, before images of familiar faces flooded him. He saw the village he left, the friends he used to have, his clan, his family, and two boys; Sasuke and Naruto at the age of three, playing with sticks as their swords. And then, he saw the truth behind the end of one of Konoha's pillars that the ones in higher ranks had hidden through a fabrication of lies told to the citizens. He saw as he killed his kin and parents, and watched as a younger Sasuke cried at him.

And he saw the life Naruto had been living before Sasuke took it.

Sasuke coughed up some blood with his eyes shut close. Once he felt his chest calmed down, he cracked an eye open and looked at his brother. He pushed his person back to his feet as he opened both his eyes. That was when Sasuke caught the box with his eyes. The black box was opened in Itachi's hands. It appeared to be empty to Sasuke. "Tch." he rolled his eyes. "Seems like I was a joke to that crazy sacred beast. The box is empty all this time."

 _What's happening to him anyway? He suddenly stopped moving._ Sasuke frowned. But then, he took Itachi's strange behaviour as a chance to end everything. Pulling his sleeve to his left, revealing his wrist, Sasuke focused his chakra to his left arm and an array of seal that almost resembled a spider's web network appeared in black ink. It glowed purple and a black handle potruded out of it. With his right hand, Sasuke pulled his sword out and went straight to his estranged brother.

"Gah!" Itachi gasped, but was cut short upon feeling something sharp went through the center of his heart and through his back. His red eyes turned gray as he focused his gazed to Sasuke's face who had a sharp glare on that was enhaced by his very own Mangekyou Sharingan. "You..." Itachi whispered; the cube fell off his hands and blood dripped down his lips. "... Man...gekyou... Naru..."

A smirked graced Sasuke's bloody face. "Yes, brother. I killed my friend and gave me these eyes." he said.

"...no..." Itachi realized that the black cube was meant for Sasuke to see the contents. "This can not...be...hap-" his broken statement was cut off as Sasuke pulled his sword out.

The younger vampire watched the older crumpled down the earth and blood stained the sandy soil in a pool. "You know..." he started. "We vampires live so long humans thought we are immortals. We heal faster from wounds and never got any illness. But a wound in heart will never heal. Remember that, _nii-san_." said Sasuke and flicked his sword before turning his back to leave. However, he was stopped by Itachi's voice. Without looking back, Sasuke listened quietly.

"Shadows em...brace...the world..." Itachi recited. "A beau...ful face...a...ppeared. Her eyes...were...sad. ... And...tear drop...her right eye."

Curious, Sasuke turned to face Itachi who was lying on his stomach. "What are you saying?" he asked, but was ignored as Itachi continued his recital of _Purgatory's Hymn_.

"Mourn...ing...mourning. Why did...go? Will...you...ever... ...re...turn...?" and with that, Itachi breathed his last and Sasuke finally left.

While everything was happening, the corpse lady only watched quietly and when Sasuke left did she walked toward the fallen man. She rolled Itachi over and pulled him on her lap, resting the vampire's head atop. "Hey..." she called as she stared at a pair of gray and unseeing eyes. "I hate it when you murdered me." she said. "But, I was glad that you made me stay and know you more. Since you are dead, there's only less than three minutes for me to live." the lady smiled gently and closed Itachi's eyes. "Sasuke's still lost, but I know not for long. Rest now, Itachi...I'll join you after."

"Wake up!" a boy's voice startled the ghoul, who turned her head to her right where the voice had came from.

"Who...?" the corpse lady trailed off.

* * *

 _Ten years..._ That was how long it had been since Itachi's death, and now Sasuke found his self on a cliff looking down on the village that still went on as though Uchiha clan and Uzumaki Naruto never existed on a starry night. _Ten years...of living in solitude._ Sasuke thought. _I think I'm good as dead. I thought I could return to Konoha after I avenged my clan, but it seems they're happy without my clan protecting them. Why?_ He frowned. "I guess after these years they are bound to forget. he sighed and turned around with his eyes closed. He was about to take a step away from Konoha when, upon opening his dark eyes, he saw a familiar six years old boy.

"Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, and shook his head whilst whispering, "Impossible."

"Hi... Sasuke." said the boy who only had a brown cloak and dirty white shorts on. "It's me, Naruto."

"Don't mock me, kid. Naruto is long dead. I-"

"You killed me, yeah. But I came back to show you something, you know. I failed before, but now I'll make sure I succeed."

"Tch. Go away kid or else!" Sasuke warned, his Sharingan activated.

"Or else what?" the child tilted his head. "You are going to kill me again? You know what? I don't care anymore. I already died. Dying again doesn't make any difference so..." the boy stepped forward only to be stopped by the tip of a sword. "You know...I would fight you if I could, but...as you can see..." he gestured to his small frame. "I'm a kid."

Sasuke, not convinced by the boy, pushed his sword and cut a small wound on the boy's throat. _It should've scared him..._ "Stop this charade this instance-!"

"Damn it YOU STUPID!" yelled the boy, effectively surprising the vampire. _I may be a kid but I still have my agility._ Taking advantage of the man's surprise, Naruto flashed closer to Sasuke, avoiding the blade, and jumped on the man's torso before slapping his palms on the vampire's forehead and said "Go back home." Believing he was being attack, Sasuke grabbed the boy by his collar and stabbed the said boy on the center of his chest with his sword before throwing him off the cliff. Hearing those three words from the boy however made the vampire recall something, but it disappeared before he could identify it when another memory took over.

"What..." Sasuke, wide-eyed, trailed off as images of the old Konoha flashed in his mind. It was the same as what Itachi had seen before his death. While memories were running in Sasuke's mind, he fell down on his knees. "No..." he whispered. "No way... Naruto..." a tear rolled down his left cheek, followed by a stream of tears flowing endless as he cried, not noticing his eyes returned to black. "Naruto... Naruto! NARUTOOOOO!" he screamed down the cliff where he can only see green leaves of trees.

Sasuke, until now, never realized he had been lied to throughout most of his life and that Naruto had been trying to tell him that. He never knew that he avenged his clan to a wrong person and that his brother, Itachi, must have been through so much difficulty until it was too late.

"I killed the wrong people... I... I... I will DESTROY KONOHA!" he screamed in rage despite his cries. Standing up, Sasuke wiped his tears away with his right sleeve and jumped down the cliff. He then landed on the forest floor gracefully and immediately found the boy, bloodied and his limbs were sprawled in locations they should not have.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed to his friend, hoping Naruto would survive the fatal wounds. "Naruto..." he called on the boy as he settled him on his lap and gently cradled his head.

Numb, Naruto sensed Sasuke and slowly opened his eyes. The blonde smiled as blood dripped off his lips. "Sasu...ke... You're clan is the most...loving and...loyal to Konoha. They love their people...so much they're willing to...give their lives. You already know the...truth... Sa-sasu..."

"Naruto, please stop. Save your remaining energy. I'm going to bring you to-"

"I know what you are thinking...stupid." Naruto teased halfheartedly. "I heard you scream from atop the cliff. Please...don't let your kinsmen's death in vain. They...died...along with them...their people's fear died also. So...please... I wish... I wish for you to...move on and... ...re...build your...clan anew."

"... Naruto?" Sasuke called the blonde when he noticed Naruto would not speak again. "Hey...answer me, idiot. You aren't leaving me, too, are you?"

Naruto did not reply. His eyes had already lost their light, and he was not breathing anymore.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered.

* * *

 **Sasuke's Poin of View**

It was hard, doing Naruto's wish... But I did it in his and Itachi's memories. After Naruto's passing, I burried him nearby Konoha's wall where there was a small clearing and I built a small hut a few feet beside the grave that a small boulder on it where I plant grew. I didn't know what type of plant it was...it just appeared one day when I came to pour water on Naruto's grave as my morning routine, believing my friend is thirsty, so I did it first thing after waking up. Upon further inspection, I recognized the plant to be a rose with its leaves. However, after some months of watering the grave and plant, the latter grew a black bud.

And it turns out to be a black rose.

I wonder how it is black for I've never seen one during my journey, and especially...I wonder how it grows on Naruto's grave since I never planted anything on it.

Perhaps Naruto had the seed in his pocket when he died?

Nah...that would be a rediculous reason for the black rose's life.

* * *

 **Note: Finally! It's done! Complete! Oh, in the first chapter where Sasuke first took Naruto's life...Naruto said three words that Sasuke failed to hear, but saw the movements of his lips. Sasuke knew what it was, but disregarded it as unimportant. I left clues in this story and in Sweet Melody for what was Naruto's last three words when he first died.**

 **Do you know what it is that Naruto said?**

 **I'm thinking of something to give to the first one who gets the right answer.**

 **Anyway, I'm too lazy to check for any mispelled or missing words and grammar when using my phone to type. Hehe. Sorry!**

 **I hope you like the story so far. The sequel of this story is Sweet Melody.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
